·ƒιяsт Đαтε·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::La primer cita de Trent & Gwen... ¿Nervios? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Mala Suerte? ¿Y en dónde quedó la velada romántica que él le tenía preparada?::...:·¡Dedicado a Lily!·:..


**Disclaimer: TD series** no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah... El fic está basado en la canción de igual nombre de Blink 182 xD**

_**Hello Everbody!**_** Otro OneShot que era parte de la lista de regalos x)**

**·Advertencia**&**Aclaración» Ninguna muerte ni nada por el estilo! Puro intento de romance al estilo TxG ='^o^'=**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>..::¡Dedicado a Lily!::..<br>Wow, sí que me pasé con la tardanza... ¡Desde el 13 de enero! xD  
><strong>**Leels, ¡Te Quiero Muchísimo Prima!  
>Mil Sorrys Por La Tardanza, ¡Pero Aquí Está!<br>Espero que te guste el peque regalo :D Y si me quieres matar luego es comprensivo =^o^=  
>..:::Jajaja, ¡Feliz Cumple Atrasado (De Nuevo)!:::... <strong>

* * *

><p>·<strong>ƒ<strong>ιяsт **Đ**αтε·

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba el pelinegro, aún dentro de aquel auto con las manos en el volante, había salido con un par de chicas antes pero siempre había algo que coincidía en todas sus citas, aunque fuese por un mínimo detalle él solía estar tranquilo, relajado pero…

—Espero que mi mala suerte no arruine esta cita… –Y al bajar la cabeza un aura de depresión se golpeó con el volante (calculó mal la distancia) causando que… Sonara la bocina y haciendo que su _no tan humilde auto_ no se viera desapercibido.

—Presumido –murmuró una anciana con rulos en su cabeza mientras cerraba la cortina de su ventana al notar el BMW.

Sí, su padre era abogado, podía costear los gastos y a pesar de adorar las motocicletas (y de que a su novia también le encantasen) su familia _sugirió_ que un auto era más seguro en cualquier caso. Cuando en tu cumpleaños te traen un auto con moña incluida y además es 0km no tienes manera de negarte, todo el mundo sabía eso y los padres de él se aprovecharon al máximo. ¿Mala suerte? ¡Ja!

Miró la hora luego de haberse _recuperado_ de su pequeño accidente, faltaban cinco minutos para que fuesen las ocho; parecería demasiado ansioso si la iba a recoger antes de la hora. Debía retrasarse un poco como solía hacer Duncan con Courtney (seis minutos siempre calculados) pero jamás como hacía Geoff por despiste (¿Quién llega media hora después de lo acordado?).

Parecía tranquilo y relajado pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios. Definitivamente no quería estropear las cosas con Gwen. Tomó un chicle beldent de menta sólo por si tenía mal aliento y para parecer más tranquilo. Sin presiones.

— ¿Piensas salir algún día de ahí dentro?— Y golpeó sutilmente la ventanilla para llamar su atención (causando de paso un pequeño brinco al tomar desprevenido a Trent). Sí, era ella con una ceja enarcada y sonriendo burlonamente.

— ¡Gwen!— Soltó sonriendo al verla y enseguida se bajó del vehículo. Apenas rodeó el auto (pues la puerta de él daba para la vereda del frente y no había podido verla "completa" aún) sus nervios casi desaparecieron del todo y pudo apreciar el hermoso vestido azulado que tenía, sin mangas y con toques negros y plateados. Las medias de red por debajo no podían faltar y las botas que usualmente usaba fueron reemplazadas por unas más bajas pero del mismo estilo.

—No te burles del vestido, fue un regalo sorpresa de parte de mi madre –le dijo con su típica sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo que se notaba gracias a su blanquecina piel.

— ¿Burlarme?— Repitió en tono juguetón. –Estás más hermosa que todos los días, Gwen. –Le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano. Ahora sí ella no pudo disimular con nada el sonrojo y la sonrisilla tímida. Nop, tampoco desviando la mirada hacia otro lado aunque lo intentara.

—Je, gracias… —No estaba acostumbrada a recibir elogios de ese tipo, no sin querer reaccionar de mala manera. —Tú no estás nada mal tampoco –intentó devolverle el cumplido para no quedarse _tan atrás_. Y ¿Cómo se supone que debía actuar? ¡Era su primera cita "normal" y con un chico tan… tan así!

Trent se miró la ropa, tenía unos converse verde olivo que estaban casi nuevos, unos jeans desgastados que le había regalado su abuelo en su cumpleaños y una camisa arremangada a la altura de los codos que le combinaba perfectamente con los tenis (no es que se haya fijado tanto en eso pero quería estar seguro). Sonrió divertido y le agradeció el cumplido con una de sus sonrisas mientras le abría la puerta del auto.

—Las damas primero –exclamó caballeroso y ella le agradeció mientras entraba y encendía la radio

—Ahora, en marcha al restaurant que te gusta –le guiño el ojo mientras encendía el auto.

* * *

><p>— ¿Disculpe?<p>

—No hay ninguna reservación a su nombre, señor. –Y el encargado seguía serio mientras miraba la hoja.

Mientras el chico de ojos verdes seguía con su argumento y el otro seguía negando el hecho Gwen miraba distraídamente las mesas del lugar y, por alguna rara razón vio en una de las mejores mesas (con todo velas, rosas y en el mejor logar central) y raras (tenía un mantel fino y con estilo gótico, el detalle de los floreros eran en color plata mientras el color del fondo era completamente negro, las velas eran azuladas. Osea, esa mesa era _rara_ a comparación de las demás que tenían colores pasteles) a Heather de espaldas cenando con Alejandro. Sí, ese par mismo.

Al instante se sorprendió pero cuando vio la sonrisa de Alejandro al verla todo le cuadró al instante.

—Trent, vámonos –le dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y aún miraba de mala manera al latino y maldecía a Heather cuando sintió su risa soberbia.

—Pero… —Intentó negarse y el mozo suspiro aliviado.

—Alejandro y Heather lo pagaran… —O pensó para sí misma o le decía a su novio. Trent reaccionó y maldijo también al chico a la vez que con la mano libre se pegaba en la frente por lo _idiota_ que se creía. Antes de que el jefe del restaurant apareciera a echarlos o algo así el par decidió salir del lugar.

—Oh, Gwen, siento haber arruinado nuestra primer cita –se disculpaba el pelinegro y ella no entendía el porqué de las disculpas.

— ¿De qué hablas?— Soltó ella luego de tragar un pedazo de su sándwich, confundida. –Si todavía no llegó ni la mejor parte y ya la estoy disfrutando –agregó sinceramente y sin pensarlo, ahora mirando las estrellas. Después de todo se encontraban sentados al borde de la fuente central de la plaza y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado. Las estrellas se veían hermosas desde ahí y Gwen lo aprovechaba.

—Estamos sentados "cenando" sándwiches comprados en el kiosco de la esquina porque mi reserva _desapareció _por culpa de Alejandro. No es el tipo de cita ideal que tenía planeado para ti –confesó y suspiró cansadamente. En el interior la de mechas azules se sintió enternecida por el gesto de su novio y sonrió.

—Bromeas, ¿no?— Intentó levantarle el ánimo con un tono burlón. —Esta es la mejor cita a la cual he ido. –Confesó. –Sin presiones, ni aires incómodos, nadie persiguiéndonos… veo las estrellas y además… estoy contigo –lo último lo dijo sonrosada pero mirándolo a él mientras Trent acercaba su mano a la de ella. –Y falta algo, vengarnos de ese par, y tengo una idea para ellos… –Sonrió perversa ella antes de que el músico le diera un tierno beso en los labios que ella correspondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sí, la escena quedaba bastante tierna con el panorama pero Gwen no lo admitiría en voz alta aunque le encantase.

—¿Y eso porque fue?— Preguntó ella una vez que se separaron por falta de aire.

—Te lo debía desde que te fui a buscar –contestó ya sin ningún temor. Nada que ver a como cuando estaba en el auto. –Pero ahora sí, a la venganza para hacer esta cita inolvidable. –Le guiñó el ojo a la vez que se levantaba y le extendía la mano. Gwen la tomó y se levantó mientras se acomodaba la falda con unos pocos volados levantados.

—Más inolvidable querrás decir –le corrigió antes de devolverle el beso cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holass de Nuevo!<em> Espero que no haya quedado tan mal como creo... ¡Realmente lo espero ya que es el regalito para Leels y me tardé demasiado!  
>Leels: Sip, Me quieres matar, no? xD Te quería dar un TxG todo romántico y lindo (todo lo contrario a lo que escribo usualmente...), espero que al menos no te haya dado ganas de vomitar :)<br>Mil Grazz por leer! Se les Quiere Mucho!  
>Me voy a seguir viendo Scooby Doo S.A. xD, Besoss!<br>**

**=^.^= Nyaaaaaaw!  
>¿Dejas un Review? <strong>


End file.
